Dinner?
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Jojo is a receptionist at the black and brave wrestling academy, and it just so happens that her boss takes an interest i her. Jojo/Seth Rollins Lemons Galore! Enjoy!


Seth Rollins/Jojo

Ever since Mr. Rollins asked me over to his place for dinner I'd been wondering what it would be like to have sex with him, i could always see his bulging muscles behind the workout shirts and pants he would wear to work every day. There were so many questions in my head and it wasn't just our differences, although him a Rich man and me a woman formerly living off of ramen noodles certainly created a somewhat of a barrier sometimes because even though i have money now .

What kept me up at night, were his warm brown eyes and long black hair. Seth Rollin obviously took care of his body and truth be told he looked better than the majority of men our age. Seth was almost 10 years older than me, him being 30 to my own 20 year stint on this planet.

He was the owner of the wrestling school that she was a measly receptionist at, and he made a lot of money teaching youngsters to wrestle; he was also filthy rich and in my experience that was a trait reserved for older men.

Another thing that had been keeping me up at night, outside of being excited at the thought of being desired by such a Sexy man, was the simple fact that I was still a virgin. Sure, I'd played around with a few men but outside of some heavy petting I'd kept my cherry all to myself. And this worried me to no end.

Would Seth still want me if he knew how inexperienced I was? Would he be worried I would be too clingy after the fact? Would he want to bother with teaching me how to be a lover?

More importantly was I ready to have sex with a man? It surely felt as if I was but I wasn't so sure. It wasn't like I was waiting for marriage or anything, more like I was waiting for a man who got me so horny I simply had to have him. And thus far Seth had done just that.

When I first took the job as his secretary I found him attractive, sure. Who wouldn't? He's handsome, charming and dresses about as well as you can expect a man to. But I'd been attracted to men before and never had felt a burn inside me. A desire so strong it had to be fed. So what was different?

Well, for starters it was the way Seth carried himself. I'd never met a man who simply demanded attention wherever he went. Even if you didn't know who he was—and most people in the city of Tampa did—when he entered a room people just knew he was a person who demanded respect. There was a certain aura about him that caused people—men and women alike—to come undone in his presence. Being exposed to him on a daily basis had put me in a trance and after a few weeks of working for him I found myself waking in the middle of the night, sweat on my brow and a dampness between my legs. Of course I'd been dreaming of Mr. Rollins. Imagining him taking me at work, clearing my desk and devouring me right then or there. Other times we would be at my place, soaking in a bath, me riding his cock as I gripped my porcelain tub, my knuckles whitening with strain.

These dreams became a nightly affair and they only intensified the longer I got to know my new boss. You see, Seth had a way of making me feel like the most important girl in the world when he talked to me. He made me feel like I was somebody important, a vital component to his business and not just a girl who managed his schedule. He was sort of hypnotic, truth be told and as embarrassed as I am to admit this, there would be occasions when I would have to run to the ladies room and fan myself off after a seeing him work out in the ring with the new recruits.

I'd gone from a girl who played with herself maybe two or three times a month to one who was touching herself on a damn nightly basis and it was all because of my damn boss. My disgustingly rich, obscenely handsome, boss. My life was supposed to become easier when I took this job and it some ways it had. I no longer had to worry about my bills, for instance. In other ways being Mr. Rollins's secretary had made my life a damn hot mess.

A really, really hot mess.

And it seemed things were going to just get worse because just today as he was leaving for the day, Mr. Rollins pulled me aside and asked me over to his place for dinner this Friday night. He made it clear that I could say no and suffer no consequences and I believed him. But how could I say no? How could any sane woman—never mind one who has having nightly fantasies about being fucked by him—say no?

Instead I'd said nothing. Just stood there like a damn fool with a crazed look on my face.

"Are you okay, JoJo?" he'd asked me. "Like I said, it's quite okay if you say no. I know this his highly improper of me, I just can't stop thinking of you."

I came back to life and smiled. "No, it's quite okay, Mr. Rollins, you just caught me off guard is all."

My boss smiled. "If it's just the two of us you can call me Seth."

"Okay, Mr. Rollins. I mean. Seth."

Another moment of silence passed between us. "So, is that a yes?"

I finally found my bearings. "Sure, I'd love to have dinner with you this Friday. Where do you live?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze. "I live at Livingston Heights, JoJo, in the penthouse. So just bring a change of clothes with you to work if you like. You can get ready at my place. I have a separate bathroom you can use."

A penthouse. With a separate bathroom, for me to get ready in. Was I ready for this? Did it matter? I knew if I turned him down I would spend the rest of my life questioning the decision. So I did what any sane woman would do. I decided to see him and most likely give him my body.

"Sure thing, sir. I mean Seth."

Seth smiled and left for the day and since then I'd been frantic with worry. Of course he's going to seduce me and there's no way I could refuse him. Shoot, I had no desire to refuse him. As a matter of fact I'd been secretly praying that he would seduce me. But now what? How was I going to be please a man who has probably bedded some of the finest women in the world?

And I didn't even know how to give a blowjob, for goodness sakes!

"Well JoJo it's pretty simple. You grab ahold of his cock, stick it in your mouth and then suck on it. If you do a good job his dick will quiver and you will get a nice creamy surprise."

"Sasha, it can't be that simple, can it?"

Sasha laughed. "No, it isn't that simple actually. To be quite honest it's far more complicated than that but I don't see what you're all worked up about. Just tell the man you're a goddamn virgin and let him take care of the rest. You're giving him something special, girl. Most bitches these days start sucking and fucking when they still in middle school."

I shook my head. "When did you start?"

My best friend rolled her eyes. "In middle school."

We shared a laugh but a minute later I was racked with anxiety again. Tomorrow night was the night and I still couldn't help but feel silly. "I don't know if he's going to view it that way, Sasha. As a matter of fact I think he's going to look at me like I'm some sort of weirdo or something. Who the hell is a virgin when they are twenty?"

"You the only one I know," she replied. "But still, don't let it stress you out none. Like I said, just tell the man you been saving yourself for someone special. Tell him you want him to teach you how to please him. Men love that shit. Trust me."

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure. I don't care how rich this man is, he still has a damn ego. And here's your fine ass, telling him he's the one special enough to break you in. A fine ass girl like yourself. Shit, this fool barely gonna be able to control his happiness, you just see."

I thought about it for a moment and what Sasha was saying made sense. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Sasha thought for a moment. "You think he got a big one?"

I thought about that for a second and a smile crept across my face. "Well, he's tall. And he's got really big hands. Not to mention he wears tailored pants and you can sort of see the outline of it, so yeah, I guess you could say it's pretty big."

Sasha took this information in and then shrugged. "Well then I got some good news and I got some bad news."

"Bad news first, okay?"

"Bad news is that it's gonna hurt like hell at first. Good news is it will hurt less and less each time and before long you gonna be glad he's packing down there. Trust me. I've been with some little dicked men and no matter how well they use their tongues it just never makes up for the lack of inches. And you can take that to the bank, girl. Size isn't the only thing, but it's damn near the most important."

I couldn't help but laugh. A lot of the stress that had been building inside me had begun to dissipate. Not only had I been working myself up over the virgin thing but ever since I'd said yes to Seth's dinner request he'd been looking at me with a hunger in his eye. Sort of letting me know with his eye contact just how much he wanted me. At first I was shy about the whole thing but after a few times I started to let my eyes do some talking as well. And they told my boss that I found him sexy as hell and I couldn't wait to kiss him. To be held by him. To be consumed by him.

"You still with me?" Sasha said with snap of her fingers. "Or are you in lala land thinking about Mr. Big Shot again?"

I sighed. "Sorry sash, I just can't help it. This damn man has me all twisted up."

Sasha sucked her teeth and laughed.

"Yeah well just wait until you get a taste of that dick and see how twisted up you gonna get."

I struggled to fall asleep Thursday night and when I finally did soon I was dreaming about Seth. Unlike my previous dreams this one was something of a nightmare, for Seth was anything but gentle with me. I dreamed I was in his penthouse and he had me pressed against his hallway wall a hungry look in his eye. I struggled to free myself from his grasp but it was useless. The more I fought the tighter he squeezed my hand. I remember screaming for him to stop, telling him I wasn't ready for this sort of thing. Couldn't he tell I was just an innocent little girl? But he just laughed at me and pressed on, ripping my clothes off and having his way with me.

I woke up gasping for air and checked the alarm clock. It was nearly 2am. My nightmare had lasted all of an hour but my nightgown was soaked with sweat. My panties were drenched as well. I reached down and touched myself, grimacing at my swell. Was what I just experienced a nightmare, or my true carnal nature revealing itself? Had I been pretending all these years to be a good girl, when in fact I'd secretly wanted to be manhandled and treated like a whore by some man old enough to be my dad?

I took a sip of water and tried to fall back asleep, tossing and turning for what seemed like the rest of the night. Finally at six my alarm went off and I stepped out of bed. Was I really going to go through with this? Was I finally going to become a woman? I took a deep breath and tried to stay in the moment. I didn't have to make a decision right now, did I? I could go and have dinner and decide then. Maybe Seth wouldn't even make a move on me. Maybe he just wanted to have dinner and once he got to know me he would deduce that I was a virgin and decide to cast me aside. Why would a man like Seth want to waste his time on an old fashioned girl like me?

I forced myself to eat a small breakfast; orange juice and a hard boiled egg and then jumped in the shower. I shaved every inch of my body, making sure I was as smooth as possible, just in case of course. I packed my overnight back with a semi-short skirt, a thin blouse and my sexiest black panties.

Just in case, of course.

Then I was out the door and on my way to work. How I was supposed to make it through the day I had no idea but I would do my best. The train was packed, as usual, but I barely noticed. All I could think about was my dream from the night before.

Was that how Seth was going to behave? Was his behavior at work just a front? Would my first sexual encounter be as violent as I'd dreamed about? I bit my lower lip and tried to clear my mind. I still had the entire day in front me and I'd only packed the one pair of panties. The last thing I wanted was to smell like a dog in heat all day.

I got to work and shoved my overnight bag into my bottom desk drawer. A few minutes later I had the coffee machine going and my computer fired up. I could feel the seconds ticking away in my head. Seth was never late for work and was due any second now. I pretended be busy with an email but all I was doing was watching the front door. Truth be told this had become something of a ritual with me. Almost since the day I was hired my favorite part of the morning had been when Seth walked through the door and said good morning, flashing his perfect smile at me and cruising past my desk towards his office, leaving behind a manly scent in his wake. I glanced at the clock and knew he would be here soon. My stomach lurched and I regretted the morning egg.

Just then the door opened and Seth came in. "Good morning, JoJo. How did you sleep last night?"

I twirled a strand of hair and smiled. "Great," I lied. "Never better." I began to tremble and placed my hands in my lap to settle myself. "How about you, sir? How was your night?"

Seth stopped in front of my desk and smiled. "Honestly, I had a hard time falling asleep. I don't think I slept more than a few hours actually. I'm pretty tired today."

My heart sank. Was he going to cancel our date because he was tired? Of course he was, how could I be so stupid and naive to think he actually wanted to be with me? "Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine. Do you know why I couldn't sleep?"

I bit my lip and shrugged. "Too much coffee yesterday?"

Seth chuckled. "Do you even realize how adorable you are?"

I shook my head.

"Well you are. And the reason I couldn't sleep is because I was thinking of you. I've really been looking forward to our evening together." He glanced underneath my desk and raised his eyebrows. "Did you bring an overnight bag?"

I blushed and glanced down at my feet before answering. "Yes, sir. Just like you asked."

Seth reached out and squeezed my shoulder. "You can relax, JoJo. I don't bite."

Well you did in my dreams last night, you handsome bastard. "Okay sir, I'll try."

He checked his watch and sighed. "Unfortunately I'm going to be out of the Gym most of the day so I won't see you again until later." He reached inside his jacket and produced a magnetic key. "This will get you up to the penthouse. Feel free to head up there once you're done with work today. I should be home around seven, okay? Make yourself at home and if you need anything ask Rosa. She will be preparing our dinner tonight and knows where everything is located. And make sure you bring an appetite, okay?"

That wasn't going to be an issue. "I will, sir. See you then."

Seth glanced down and took a good look at me, not bothering to hide his desire. "I can't wait to have you to myself," he said.

I blushed and glanced away. "Really, sir? Do you mean that?"

Seth adjusted his pants and I noticed a swell inside his trousers. "You have no idea, JoJo. No idea at all."

He left on that note, leaving me all alone at my desk. I fanned myself off and began counting the minutes away.

I stepped off the elevator on the top floor and made my way into Seth's apartment. The first thing I noticed was the panoramic view of the city. The setting sun created a picturesque landscape and I'd walked right to the windows and dropped my overnight bag. "Oh my god," I gasped. "This is amazing!"

"It is, isn't it?"

I turned around and a short Latina in an apron was standing behind me. "You must be Rosa. I'm JoJo, it's nice to meet you."

Rosa gave me a pleasant smile and met me in the middle of the living room. "The pleasure is all mine. Mr. Rollins told me to make sure you make yourself at home. I am finishing up some prep work in the kitchen and then I will be on my way. The guest quarters are right down the hall, would you like me to show you?"

I picked up my bag and nodded. "Yes, please."

"Right this way."

I followed Rosa out of the main living room and down a long hallway. At the end she opened a door and motioned for me to enter. "Make yourself at home," she instructed. "Mr. Rollins will be home in ninety minutes. I hope you enjoy your evening."

I thanked her and then tossed my bag onto the floor. I noticed the guest bedroom and began to wonder if perhaps Seth wouldn't make a move after all. Then I remembered the bulge in his pants this morning and realized that was doubtful. Most likely in a few hours I was going to be a woman full of cock.

A girl could get used to this.

I admired the view for a little while and then jumped in the shower. If I had any hopes of getting used to this sort of life I knew I had certain responsibilities. Looking good for the man of the house was one. Pleasuring him was another. While I lacked the experience on the latter front, I'd been dolling myself up for years now. Just because I'd never been with a man didn't mean I didn't know how to attract one. Wasn't no damn accident I was standing where I was, after all, now was it?"

I stood at the panoramic window in the living room with a glass of wine in my hand, waiting for Seth to arrive. He'd told Rosa he would be home in ninety minutes and sure enough, just under an hour and a half later the front door open and in stepped my boss. The man who was going to take my virginity. I walked to meet him at the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You have an amazing place, sir."

Seth placed a hand under my chin and bent down to brush his lips against mine. "You look amazing, JoJo. How come you don't dress like that at work?"

I stepped back and gently spun around. "I can dress like this if you like. Whatever makes you happy. You're the boss, after all.

Seth smirked. "On second thought maybe you shouldn't. I doubt I would get anything done."

I giggled and blushed. "How was your day?"

Seth placed a hand on the small of my back and led me towards the living room. "It seemed to drag on forever. Meeting after meeting when all I wanted to do was be here with you."

I placed my wineglass on a coaster and smiled. "Do you mean that or are you just trying to seduce me, Mr. Rollins?"

Seth pulled me close. "Both. How am I doing on the second front?" He planted another kiss on my lips, this one

a little more intimate than the first. My body began to warm and the apprehension began to fade away. Somehow this all felt right. "You're doing just fine," I replied. "Although some of that may be due to the wine I've been drinking."

Seth smiled and gripped me by my elbows, pulling me in for another kiss. This was a grown up version and our tongues met for the first time. After initially prying my lips open and entering my mouth he let me lead the way. If there was one benefit of being a virgin at such an older age it was that you certainly knew how to kiss. Seth's hands crept up my bare arms and found my shoulders. He brushed the back of his thumbs against my skin and then dragged his hands down my back. When he reached my hips he gripped them and pulled me snug. His hard on pressed against my belly and I let out a soft moan. "

Seth," I gasped. "I have something to tell you."

He stayed pressed against me but leaned his head back. "What is it, baby?"

Baby? I glanced up into his aqua eyes and nearly fainted. "It's nothing bad but…well, don't quite know how to say it."

He leaned foreword and kissed me on the forehead. "Say it however you want. I'm not going anywhere."

I took a deep breath and extended my belly against Seth's rock hard cock. "Are you sure? I might scare you off."

"Go ahead and try."

I looked up into my boss's eyes and sighed. "It's just that, well, this is going to sound ridiculous but I've never been with a man before." There was an awkward silence and I took a step back, alternating glances between the floor and Seth's magical eyes. "See, you think I'm a little girl now, don't you?"

Seth smiled. "As a matter of fact I do think you're a little girl but that's mostly because I'm so much older than you. I sort of like the feeling, to be honest. I like feeling like something of a mentor, so to speak. A teacher of some sort."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "So you're not turned off or anything?"

Seth stepped forward and took my hands in his own. He kissed the back of both my hands and then placed one on the shaft of his cock. We both looked down to watch what he was doing and I began to massage him with gentle strokes. Our eyes met and we shared a smile.

"How does that feel?" Seth asked.

I glanced back down and watched my little brown hand move up and down Seth's pants. "I like it. Do you?"

Seth kissed my forehead again. "I do. I guess I'm going to have to teach you a few things, aren't I?"

I nodded and then began to unbuckle Seth's pants. "Yes, but I'm a quick learner."

Seth watched me undo his pants and pull his prick up and over his silk boxers. "I can see that."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Will you be patient with me?"

Seth nodded.

I ran my hand up to his crown and squeezed. A thin stream of cum dribbled from the slit on his head. "Can I taste it?"

"Have you ever tasted it before?"

"Nope, never."

Seth grinned. "Help yourself."

I kicked off my heels and knelt in front of my boss. "Am I doing okay?" I asked.

Seth eased his pants down to his ankles and smiled. "You're doing great, baby."

I licked my lips and then extended my tongue until it touched the tip of Seth's cock. I looked up at my boss and flecked a puddle of cum off his crown. He groaned I knew I was doing a good job. Without further instruction I ran my tongue down the length of his cock, following a thick vein to the bottom of his shaft. Seth shuddered and I squeezed even tighter, working my way back up his length and then taking him in my mouth with one big gulp.

"Jesus," he gasped.

I took my time and worked as much of my boss inside my mouth as I could. Then I took my time pulling him back out, making sure to keep my eyes on Seth the whole time. With a loud smack I pulled his cock out and wiped my lips. "Was that okay? For my first time I mean?"

Seth placed a hand on the top of my head and smiled. "You're a natural."

I giggled and then popped his prick back in my mouth and repeated the same process again, this time faster, just like Sasha had told me. The key to sucking dick, she'd told me, is that you gotta want to do it. You gotta want to suck that cock more than anything else on this planet. You gotta want that nut like you ain't never wanted nuttin else. And don't forget to look in his eyes while you do it. Make sure when he looks down on you he sees a woman who wants nothing else but to please her king. You get those things right and you own a man

"Oh JoJo," Seth moaned. "Don't stop, please!"

My neck was killing me but when I looked up at Seth and saw his head ached back, a look of intense pleasure plastered on his face I dug deep inside and willed my way on.

Fill my mouth up with your seed. I cupped his balls and massaged him while I tugged away. Seth's cock was now covered with my spit and I could feel the excess moisture dripping off my chin. I looked up and locked eyes with my boss.

Cum for your little innocent girl, go ahead you big, strong man. Cum for me!

Seth bore his fingers into the back of my head and began to fuck my face. I gagged and began to feel sick but a second later his prick swelled and his whole body tensed up. "Fuck!" he bellowed. "I'm cumming!"

Warm ropes filled my mouth and I struggled to free my head from Seth's grasp but he wouldn't let had warned me about this but I still felt unprepared. I gagged and finally Seth let go. His cock was still spurting when he pulled away. I swallowed as much as I could and let the rest dribble from my mouth. I suddenly felt guilty, like a dirty little whore. I barely knew this man and here I was with his cum dripping off my face. Still, I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. I knew I had done a good job.

Seth composed himself and began to take his shoes off. A second later he kicked his pants to the side and then began to unbutton his shirt. Apparently we weren't done with my education.

"That was amazing," he said. "Are you sure that was your first time?"

I stood up and shrugged. "I asked my friend for some pointers. She told me as long as I tried my best to please you it would work out fine." I wiped a dribble of nut on the back of my hand and put on a shy face. "How did I do?"

Seth kissed me on the head and laughed. "You did great, baby. Now go clean yourself up and meet me in the bedroom, okay? You deserve a little reward, don't you think?"

I giggled and then ran to the bathroom, eager to rinse my dirty mouth out. I turned on the bathroom light and looked at myself in the mirror. You're a hot mess, JoJo. Look at you. Hair is all a mess, face covered with your boss's cum. All grown up now, huh? I nodded my head and smiled. Yep, I'm almost there!

I rinsed my mouth out and did as good a job as I could fixing my hair. Satisfied that I still looked good I made my way back to the living room but it was empty when I arrived. Seth's pants and shoes were in one pile, my heels next to them. No boss, however.

"Seth?"

"I'm in the bedroom," he answered back. "Down here."

I walked back down the same hallway as earlier and came to an open door. The scent of freshly lit candles filled the air and I made my way into the room. Seth was naked and holding two glasses of wine. He handed one to me and smiled.

"I missed you," he said.

A tingle worked its way through my bod. "I was just down the hall."

"I know, but I still missed you."

I took a sip of wine and then placed the glass down on the dresser and hugged my boss. "Are you going to be gentle with me tonight?"

Seth placed his glass down next to mine and placed a hand under my chin. "Of course I am, JoJo. I would never hurt you." He ran his hand alongside my face and moved a stray hair behind my ear. "You're my little princess."

"I am?"

He nodded. "Do you want to be?"

I pretended like I was thinking things over. So far tonight had felt like a dream. Me waiting at home in a luxury penthouse for my man to come home so I could please him. Show him how much I appreciated him. I had to admit, it felt great. I now understood why I was still a virgin. I was waiting for a man to come along in my life. Someone who deserved what I had to offer him. Someone who gave me a life I couldn't give myself. A man worthy of my affections and unwavering loyalty. Someone like Seth Rollins. But would this last? Was Seth everything I hoped he was? Or was I just the latest in a long line of naive secretaries?

"What does being your princess mean?"

Seth shrugged. "Right now it means we enjoy each other's company. Provided things go well, and I don't see why they wouldn't because you're amazing, eventually it will mean that you will never have to worry about anything, ever again."

I smiled and batted my eyes. "Do you mean that?"

Seth nodded and then bent down and kissed me on the lips. "Are you ready for this?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Yes."

His brushed his lips along my jawline and worked his was slowly up to my earlobe, nibbling it gently when he got there. "I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you," whispered.

"Yeah?"

He moved hair away from neck and began to work his lips down toward my shoulders. His hands fell to my hips and he gently pulled my top up and over my head. After tossing my blouse on the floor he stood back and admired my still covered breasts. "You're so sexy, JoJo."

I blushed and then reached behind to unclasp my bra. I watched Seth's face as my bra came undone and fell to the floor. He licked his lips and then reached out to caress me. His touch sent spasms through my body and I trembled. Gently he ran the back of his fingers along my mounds, working towards my nipples in a circular motion. Finally he reached his destination and he gently squeezed. I shuddered and let out a small gasp.

Seth pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. His now hardened cock rested between us and I began to think of it filling me with its width. I trembled in apprehension. Seth picked me up and carried me towards the edge of the bed, laying me down and pulling my skirt down around my ankles. My panties followed and I was soon naked on the bed. Seth stood before me and stroked his cock. "Open your legs," he instructed.

I did as I was told and slid a hand between my legs. "Like this?"

Seth nodded. "Are you wet down there?"

"Uh-huh."

"Show me."

I spread my legs further apart. "Can you see?"

Seth knelt at the side of the bed and pulled me close to him. "Put a finger inside."

He watched me intently as I slide a finger into my depths, letting out a gasp as I did.

Seth began to kiss my ankles, then my calf muscle. Slowly he worked his way up my leg.

Just as slowly, I worked my finger inside my hole. When Seth came to my upper thigh he reached out and pulled my finger away from my pussy. He admired the sheen on my fingertip a moment and then guided it towards his mouth, sucking on my digit as he locked his eyes on mine. I began to rock my hips in anticipation. I knew pain was coming but I didn't care. I didn't know what the word desire meant until that very moment.

"You taste so innocent," he whispered.

I bit my lip. "That's because I am innocent."

Seth grinned and then pulled me square to his mouth. "Not for long."

His tongue flecked against my lips and I let out a squeal. I thrashed my hips but he held me still and gently kissed my ache. I watched my man eat me and let the pleasure wrack my body. Seth took his time, licking me gently and then sucking me, with care at first and then a little harder. Soon he slipped a finger inside and I let out a cry. It was the biggest thing that had ever been inside me yet only a fraction of the size of Seth's cock. How was I going to handle the pain?

Seth worked my depths, sucking on my clit as he burrowed his digit deeper and deeper. Just as I got accustomed to the intrusion he slipped in another finger and spread me wider. This time I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here with you."

I arched my back and Seth buried his fingers inside me, curling them upwards and hooking my g-spot, just as I done on countless occasions. He rubbed my ridge with his fingertips and then used his mouth to cover my clit, creating a tight suction over my flower. My whole lower body numbed and just like that I was on the edge. I reached down and grabbed two handfuls of hair. "I'm cumming!"

He sucked harder.

"Seth!" I made two tight fists and yanked his hair. My world went black and I wrapped my legs around Seth's head. Time stopped. I gasped and let my pleasure flow unencumbered.

A second later Seth was nestled between my legs and inserting the crown of his cock inside me. At first I felt nothing, still numbed from my orgasm. A second later, however, hot fire burned through my body. I yelped in pain and Seth fell on top of me.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here." He moved sweaty strands of hair from my face and kissed me. "I'll be here the whole time." He edged forward and I wrapped my hands around his back, "Seth!" I screamed. "It hurts!"

He kissed me and burrowed deeper. A tear ran down the side of my cheek.

"Shh, baby. It's almost over."

I dug my fingers into his back and looked into his eyes. "Seth!"

He kissed my lips and fell into a soft rhythm. Slowly the pain lessened and soon all that was left was a consistent pounding. If this was as bad as it would get I would be okay.

Seth rose to his knees and watched his cock enter and exit me. He looked up and smiled. "You're so tight, JoJo."

I loved hearing that. I glanced down and watched his cock penetrate me. It looked so big and I couldn't believe I was accepting him. Seth picked his pace up and I took two handfuls of linen and my knuckles whitened with strain.

"I'm close, JoJo!"

I dug my teeth into my lower lip and whined. "Come for me!"

Seth grunted and arched his back. A second later his cock swelled and then he pulled away and started tugging on his cock. Instantly I felt relieved and I got up on my elbows to watch him cum all over my chest.

"Fuck!" he bellowed and a rope shot up to my chin. I loved every second of what I was seeing. I did this! I caused all this pleasure!

Seth continued to moan and jerk himself. His cock dripped with cum and I reached up to massage it onto his shaft. Seth pulled his hand away and watched me finish him off. When I was done he collapsed next to me and I cuddled up next to him. He caught his breath and then looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I looked at the smile on my man's face. "I'm just about perfect, thank you."

We fell asleep in each other's arms. When we woke up in the morning Seth took me again. And then again. After than we finally got around to eating those steaks.

Turns out Sasha was right about a couple of things. One, it never hurt as bad as the first time and two, I couldn't get enough of it once I had my first taste. Seth Rollins turned me out, but just for himself of course.

I was his little princess, after all.

Small story for you guys as i haven't published in 3 years im rusty- Mimi


End file.
